


With Firm Resolve

by inksheddings



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: Marcus is exquisitely aware that he is very likely taking advantage of Tomas’ particular brand of well-meaning recklessness. He can't bring himself to care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much character development here. Pretty much just sex. Mostly. Okay, maybe an itty bitty bit of development. Brought about by sex. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (Oh, and this was inspired by the whole "Can you help me with this?" collar scene at the end which doesn't seem like it should be so hot. But they were just so . . . physically _comfortable_ with each other and . . . wow.)

_(Son of the morning, banished from grace…)_

Marcus knows a thing or two about bad ideas. He knows how the desperation to do the right thing can lead to irredeemable actions. He also knows that Tomas is stretched thin between his love for the Church and his need to help Casey. What Marcus doesn’t know is if Tomas has kept Jessica’s letters or if he burnt them. He doesn’t know if Tomas’ foolhardy willingness to disregard the bishop is why he now disregards what Marcus had perceived as certain heterosexuality—maybe that burnt along with Jessica’s letters, if only figuratively. 

Anyway. Bad ideas.

Naked, on Tomas’ bed, Tomas’ mouth stretched around Marcus’ cock. His inexperience is touchingly obvious, with almost too much spit and not enough suction. Yet Marcus is harder and more eager than he’d been as a young man, determined to fuck anyone who caught his fancy in the weeks before committing himself to God and the Church. Since then, sins of this nature have been few and far between, and never remotely as satisfying as the slick feel of Tomas’ hair sliding between his fingers. 

 

_(Profane thing, ashes on the earth…)_

Tomas had unearthed an ancient looking pot of Vaseline from a bedside drawer. He’d barely been able to look Marcus in the eye as he’d handed it to him, though whether he’d been embarrassed by the age of it or whatever he’d used it for, Marcus did not know. And he didn’t care, though it wasn’t exactly the best product for this particular act. But common sense hasn’t held much sway with Marcus lately, and he’s definitely not going to let it deter Tomas now. 

And yet.

_“So what are you waiting for?”_

_“You.”_

Marcus is exquisitely aware that he is very likely taking advantage of Tomas’ particular brand of well-meaning recklessness. He can't bring himself to care. Fear, anxiety, anger—all of the emotions they must tuck down deep when facing the demon. It’s easy to cover them with sex; hands and mouths, hard thrusts, scratches and bruises that feel damn good. But still, Marcus is sure that Tomas has no idea what he’s in for as he starts pushing inside, Tomas on his knees and still far too tight for any possible pleasure. But Marcus doesn’t stop, he keeps going until he’s flush against Tomas. 

“Breathe, Tomas,” Marcus whispers as he slowly pulls back. “Breathe.”

Tomas nods as sweat falls onto the pillow below him. And he does breathe deeply then, almost meditatively, until Marcus can feel his body relaxing enough to allow his cock to slide in and out more easily. Then the real fun begins.

 

_(Outcast, fallen angel…)_

“Harder,” Tomas insists, pushing back into every one of Marcus’ thrusts. 

Marcus is beginning to think that maybe he’s the one being taken advantage of, out of shape old man that he is. But harder he gives him, bent over Tomas’ back so he’s able to mouth at his neck, licking the sweat as Tomas shivers. He also has Tomas’ cock in his hand as he fucks at a pace his whole body will feel come morning, and maybe—there’s no maybe about it—he should be saving his energy for the exorcism, but this feels like a sort of exorcism in its own right. One that, at its completion, will leave them tired, spent, but clear-headed enough to do what needs doing.

“Marcus. Marcus, oh that feels—“

Marcus knows, and he works Tomas’ cock a little faster, pumps into him harder still. When his orgasm hits he can’t help but release Tomas’ cock because he needs both hands on the mattress to hold himself up. It’s a situation he rectifies as soon as he’s steady enough to turn Tomas over onto his back and swallow him down. Tomas comes almost immediately, hands pulling at Marcus’ hair, hard enough to hurt. Marcus wishes he’d pull a little harder. 

When he’s swallowed every drop, Marcus slowly lets Tomas’ cock slip out of his mouth and rests his head on his stomach. Tomas’ hands are still in his hair, but he’s scratching gently now, massaging Marcus’ scalp. Marcus thinks he could sleep like this, sweaty and sticky, bedclothes somewhere on the floor. He’s most certainly not moving unless Tomas tells him to. 

But Tomas shivers, drying sweat likely making him cold. Groaning, Marcus hauls his body up so he’s still lying on top of Tomas, but covering him from nearly head to toe, and Tomas wraps his arms around him and holds tight. Marcus leans up enough to look at Tomas’ face, into his eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised when Tomas kisses him—softly, barely—but he is. Pleasantly so. 

Tomorrow they will prepare a room. Soon after they will confront the demon. They will give everything they have to save Casey. 

Tonight they prepare themselves. Right or wrong, advantages taken or not, this is their pact. This is the moment they give each other all their imperfections and sins. They give them to each other so they do not give them to the demon. This is their resolve. This is their confession. As for penance…

_(You are forgiven. You are redeemed. You are loved.)_

It can wait.

 

**end**


End file.
